gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Malik Mormont
Aged thirty-five (by the third era), Ser Malik Mormont is a knight turned mercenary from Bear Island. He is also known as 'Malik the Black' for his personal sigil - a green bear rampant on a black field (the Mormont coat of arms reversed). History Having grown up with the rest of the Mormont's on Bear Island, Malik received his knighthood at the age of seventeen, however, he gradually degraded from knight to a mercenary very quickly. This led him to spend a lot of time in Essos, where he became something of an infamous legend for his brutality and lack of humanity. He found work with the southern Free Cities' most infamous group of criminals - the Kingfishers, where he took on many dangerous and immoral jobs, one notable task including burning down an entire ship with wildfire simply because it was the easiest way to kill the captain. He rode across Essos with the dothraki for a few years, ending when he butchered the khal, khaleesi and their blood-riders. He is a firm believer that anyone with status (including himself as a knight) is a killer, as all of them gained and held their titles through the slaughter on innocence, in his eyes. Ten years prior to him meeting James Rivers, his father, Jared Mormont, died of a winter chill. On his deathbed his confessed that James was his second son and that Malik has to find him and "keep him safe". Straight after his father's death, he was told told to "never come back" to Bear Island by the current lord and his uncle, Jaxon Mormont. Important Events 'Third Era' Malik returned to Westeros seeking out the bastard of Maidenpool and sworn sword to Danae Targaryen, James Rivers. This led him to join the Dragonstone Company during their fight against the Kingswood Children due to James being their Commander. Fourth Era The fourth era began with Malik kidanpping James and taking him off Dragonstone on a fishing boat to an old smuggles cave in the Stormlands. He kept James bound up and confessed that the bastard was the second born son of Jared Mormont, conceived during Jared's journey to the Riverlands, making him Malik's half brother. Through torture and manipulation, he made James believe that his name was James Mormont rather than Rivers. James tried to fight back, wanting simply to go back to Dragonstone and his duty as a commander and a sworn sword, however, this ended when Malik cut James across the chest and cast him into a nearby river. After the events in the cave, Malik made his way to the nearest village where he wrote a rambling letter filled with violent death threats to Queen Danae Targaryen, blaming her for James's death rather than himself. Fifth Era Malik was taken in by the Dargonstone soldiers and held in a cell until the Queens arrival back to the island, however, James reached Dragonstone first and ordered that Malik be taken to Kings Landing with him. After arriving at the capital, Malik was imprisoned in a black cell and Eon Crakehall sentenced him to death for high treason by hanging. Towards his death Malik felt no fear, as he believed he had fulfilled his father's dying wish - to see that James was safe. Family Members Dacey Mormont - Cousin Jared Mormont - Father James Rivers - Half-Brother Quotes "You and me hold a power very few people have. We hold the power over life and death. That's why I don't give a shit how I talk to people, James. Because, in my heart of hearts, I know the world isn't ruled by kings or queens. Its ruled by men with steel in their hands and conviction in their hearts. Men like me and you." - Malik to James ''"These arguments you sprout, these questions you use to rationalize and justify your treason, it's all very noble. To preach how the society of Westeros is corrupt in the way that so much control shouldn't be handed to only a few, that's particularly perceptive on your part. Perhaps, if a greater and less vile man than you know stood before me, I would believe your words were true and not some attempt to escape punishment." ''- Eon Crakehall Category:Mormont Category:Character Category:North Category:Deceased